The Organization (WeskerFan3000)
The Organization The Organization The Organization appears in the WeskerFan3000 Continuity as a rival to Umbrella. Albert and Ada were confirmed as members in Resident Evil Canon, but not much else is known. Albert is one of thirteen senior members that use Roman Numerals. Not much is known as of now, but more will come to light in Resident Evil: The Search for Sherry. The Members I II III IV V VI VII Chandler Miller VIII IX X Dante Lopez XI Frederic Downing XII Don Lamonte XIII Albert Wesker Story Number I- Not much is known except he started the Organization. Number II- All that is known is that he is a founding member. Number III- A founding member. Number IV- A founding member. Number V- A founding member. Number VI- A founding member. Number VII- Chandler Miller(or Dr. Miller, as he is usually called) He was the first senior member to join after the group's formation. He joined in 1993. He studied with Birkin and helped create the Wesker Variant, or W-Virus. He stole Sherry Birkin from the government in 1998, but the reason is as of yet unknown. He sent Veral to kill Leon to keep Don's experiments a secret. He later sent Veral to kill Leon and David. At his rebuilt Arclay Facility, he escaped with Sherry. Number VIII- Nothing known. Number IX-Jonathan Edwards Little known. Number X- Dante Lopez-Deceased-2nd to die-January 3rd, 2002 A former soccer star who joined in 1996. He was given a small dose of B-Virus to fix his knees. He became friends of Albert Wesker and Dr. Miller. On January 3rd, 2002, Dante fought David, Leon, and Alex Wesker . He lost, but injected the W-Virus. He gained superhuman abilities, but was eventually killed. Number XI- Frederic Downing He joined in 1997 as an Umbrella double agent. He stole samples of the T-Virus and G-Virus. He joined WilPharma in 2000. Five years later, he caused the Harvardville Outbreak in Resident Evil: Degeneration, a canon movie. He was arrested by Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield. Number XII-Don Lamonte-Deceased-1st to die-August,2001 Don joined in 1999 after his friend Vincent died. Frederic convinced him to join. In 1999, he released the T-Virus in a small village in the Amazon to study the adaptability of the T-Virus. In 2001, he was killed by Alex and Robert Wesker in his Austrian Facility. Number XIII-Albert Wesker The major canon villain. In 1999, he adopted Robert to create a successor. After Robert lost to Alex, Albert went to tend to his own affairs. He will appear in the third game of the Alex Chronicles. Other Members Veral Hondra-The Assassin employed by the Organization to track, hunt, and eliminate all major threats to the Organization. He was sent to kill Leon S. Kennedy, but he was brutally defeated. He had a rematch in late 2001, but he lost, and was mortally wounded. Ada Wong-Employed by the Organization after the events of Resident Evil 2, Albert commannded her every move, but her true master was the Organization. Jack Krauser-After Javier Hidalgo's death, Krauser joined Wesker, making him a member of the Organization. Krauser was killed by Ada after being wounded by Leon, in 2004. Javier Hidalgo-He made deals, supposedly with members of Umbrella, and he also had information stolen for the Organization before his death. Category:Fanon Antagonists Category:Anti Umbrella groups